The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for simulating motion. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method in which motion signals are recorded on a recording medium and played back for an individual to experience while sitting on, for example, a seat or platform that moves in unison with the motion that is viewed, for example, on a screen or the like.
A number of devices are generally know, particularly for amusement and entertainment providing motion or other movement to individuals simultaneously during viewing a presentation in order to provide a combined visual and motion experience. Examples of such known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,256; 4,251,140; 4,642,945; and 5,015,933.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256 discloses a compact ride for an amusement park creating the illusion that passengers are seated in a rapidly maneuvering vehicle by applying forces to the passenger in synchronism with the display of a motion picture image. The apparatus includes a passenger-holding frame having three locations resting on hydraulic rams that can tilt the frame or move it up and down. A film projector and viewing screen connects to the frame to move with it. When the motion picture simulates the view from the vehicle that is turning to the right, the rams are operated to tilt the vehicle to the left to simulate the centrifugal forces that would result from a vehicle turning to the right. When the motion picture indicates forward acceleration, the vehicle is tipped backwardly. When the motion picture indicates vertical acceleration, the rams are rapidly moved up or down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,140 discloses a ride assembly for simulating travel in a pre-programmed environment to passengers. The assembly includes a housing having a moveable base adapted for carrying passengers thereon. The assembly also includes a pair of supporting carriage members, the first carriage member being movably supported at the upper surface of a stationary support cradle member by a first set of bearings which allow the first carriage member to pitch about a fixed-pitch axis associated with the cradle member. The first carriage member movably supports the second carriage member at its upper surface by a second set of bearings which allows the second carriage member to roll about a variable-roll axis associated with the first carriage member. The base is fixably mounted on the second carriage member, and each portion of the base is moved through a range of pitch and roll positions. An audio-visual presentation having a sound motion picture film projector in combination with a sound system are disposed on the base and develops a sound motion picture on a spherical inner surface of the housing. The housing is mounted on the base to move therewith. Motors independently drive the first carriage member and the second carriage member under the control of a control circuit in order to move the base in synchronism with the movement of one of the projected moving objects of the moving picture wherein the motion of the base is controlled to simulate a scene moving relative to a housing as view by the carried passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,945 relates to an entertainment center having a horizontally disposed floor or decking support plate on which seating for members of an audience is arrangeable and support means on which the support plate is rotatably mounted. Orientation veering means are operable to tilt the support plate from the horizontal while drive means are operable to rotate the support plate on a support means about an upwardly extending axis. The structure also includes a drive system operable to actuate the orientation veering means, and control means operable to control actuation of the drive means and the drive system for veering the angular disposition and tilt of the support plate with respect to the axis. During presentation of a cinematic program, a viewer's perception of the action is enhanced by rotation and tilting being synchronized with visual and aural action of the program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,933 generally discloses an automated control of seat motion for seat systems used to provide combined visual and motion experience in amusement rides and the like. Occupant safety features are integrated within the seat motion control system and centralized control of multiple motion bases is accomplished. Motion control of the seat bases is responsive to a position signal input coordinated with a visual presentation viewed by the patrons. Self-contained power systems for the actuation means of the seat base allow sizing of an entertainment theater to accommodate anticipated audiences.
Each of the known devices, however, is complex, requires significant components, both mechanical and structural, to simulate the desired motion.
A need, therefore, exists for a simplified apparatus, system, and method that simulates motion in the seat on which the same is viewed.